Maeng Bong Hak
| Imagem=Arquivo:MaengBongHak.jpg | Nome= 맹봉학 / Maeng Bong Hak | CidadeNatal=Kyung-ki, Suwon, Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=25/05/1963 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 맹봉학 / Maeng Bong Hak *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 25/05/1963 *'Local de Nascimento:' Kyung-ki, Suwon, Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Grupo Sanguineo:' AB *'Signo:' Gemeos Dramas *The Flower in Prison (MBC, 2016) *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (KBS, 2016) *Ms. Temper & Nam Jung Gi (JTBC, 2016) *Signal (tvN, 2016) *Sweet, Savage Family (MBC, 2015) *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) *The Return of Hwang Geum Bok (SBS, 2015) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Prime Minister & I (KBS2, 2013) *I'll Give You the Stars and the Moon (KBS, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Soldier (MBC, 2012) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *You're So Pretty (MBC, 2011) * Tree With Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Live in Style (SBS, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Golden Fish (MBC, 2010) *Personal Preference (MBC, 2010) *Dr. Champ (SBS, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS, 2009) *The Accidental Couple (KBS2, 2009) *The Tale of Janghwa and Hongryeon (KBS2, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS, 2009) *Green Coach (SBS, 2009) *A Man's Story (KBS, 2009) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS, 2008) *Crime 2 (크라임 2) (Dramax, 2008) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008) *On Air (SBS, 2008) *In-Soon is Pretty (KBS, 2007) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2007) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *The Innocent Woman (KBS, 2007) *Kimchi Cheese Smile (MBC, 2007) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *Dal Ja's Spring (KBS, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature - Castella (KBS, 2007) *Jumong (MBC, 2006) *Smile Again (SBS, 2006) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *My Name is Kim Sam-Soon (MBC, 2005) *Golden Apple (KBS2, 2005) *Terms of Endearment (KBS2, 2004) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Land of Wine (SBS, 2003) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Yellow Handkerchief (KBS, 2003) *Album of Life (KBS1, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Soonpoong Clinic (SBS, 1998) Filmes *The Lost Choices (2015) *The Treacherous (2015) *Ready Action Cheong-chun (2014) *Another Promise (2013) *Oldmen Never Die (2013) *The Fake (2013) *Nineteen (2009) *The Pit And The Pendulum (2008) *My 11th Mother　The woman who become a true mather (2007) *The Game (2007) *Le Grand Chef (2007) *The Host (2006) *King And The Clown (2005) *The Art Of Fighting (2005) *Geochilmaru (2005) *marathon (2005) *The Big Swindle (2004) *Acacia (2003) *Oh! Brothers (2003) *The Garden of Heaven (2003) *Jungle Juice (2002) *Over the Rainbow (2002) *Kiss me much (2001) *Indian Summer (2001) *Ditto (2000) *ChunHyang (2000) *Memento Mori (1999) *Love wind, Love Song (1999) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *Two cops 3 (1998) *Adventure of Mrs.Park (1996) *Three Friends (1996) Links Externos *Wikipedia Coreana *Profile (naver) Categoria:KAtor